Question: $-10a + 9b + c + 6 = -6b + 7c - 5$ Solve for $a$.
Explanation: Combine constant terms on the right. $-10a + 9b + c + {6} = -6b + 7c - {5}$ $-10a + 9b + c = -6b + 7c - {11}$ Combine $c$ terms on the right. $-10a + 9b + {c} = -6b + {7c} - 11$ $-10a + 9b = -6b + {6c} - 11$ Combine $b$ terms on the right. $-10a + {9b} = -{6b} + 6c - 11$ $-10a = -{15b} + 6c - 11$ Isolate $a$ $-{10}a = -15b + 6c - 11$ $a = \dfrac{ -15b + 6c - 11 }{ -{10} }$ Swap the signs so the denominator isn't negative. $a = \dfrac{ {15}b - {6}c + {11} }{ {10} }$